Unwillingly Given
by Tyler Borgin
Summary: Elijah Potter is Harrys twin sister with a dark secret. Rated T for safety. R&R!


Elijah Potter walked along the long corridors of Hogwarts the sorrow of the death of Cedric Diggory eating her up inside. She had never spoken to him but still loved him.

"Hi Elijah."

She turned to see the familiar face of Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm a Potter, remember." She spat running to her next class. She had potions. There was this sickening feeling in her gut. She sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Draco sat across the classroom studying her features. Her red hair and hazel eyes. And her scar exactly like the one her twin brother bore. She was laughing but something in her eyes didn't match.

She was beginning to feel very sick. The pain settled in her belly. She cried out. The pain of Cedric Diggory's death was consuming her. She fell out of the chair and started shaking violently. The class was watching her as she yelled. "It's my fault! Mine! He's dead and I killed him!"

Draco watched in horror as Elijah lurched her breakfast all over the floor. Her face was red from tears. She was beginning to spew blood. The love for a boy who she had not so much as spoke to was killing her, quite literally killing her. She stopped shaking and everything was black.

Draco sat in the hospital wing waiting for Elijah to wake up. She had been asleep for over a month with not one movement. He ran his hand down her arm and pulled up the sleeve. The dark mark was inscribed there. Elijah opened her eyes. "Oh."

Draco dropped her arm.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Elijah sat up. She looked around. "Why are you here? I'm a Potter remember." She said.

Draco left glad that she was awake. His strange love for her was making him sick. "_She's a Potter!" _Aye she is a Potter but she has the Dark Mark. _"You disgust me." _Sorry. His gut twisted at the knowledge that she didn't give a damn about him. As he walked to the Slytherin common room he was cornered by his friends.

"What are you doing waiting for Potter to wake up? She is supposed to kill our master," said Blaise.

"Yeah Drakie, you can get way better girls then her," said Pansy wrapping her arms around him.

"Potter's a Death Eater."

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Blaise

"She's a Death Eater."

Harry burst into the hospital wing to check on his sister.

"Cor you're awake!" he cried embracing her.

"I'm adequate," she said. "I see you've brought Ron and Hermione."

"Why did you collapse?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know."

The girl crawled out of the bed and began to walk. She fell. "Ugh. I need to go to my common room."

She walked there.

"Potter!" she turned to see Blaise Zanbini running to her.

"What?"

"Draco wants to ask you to the ball."

"What ball?"

"The ball that is on Friday."

"Tell him I'll go but he can't expect me to be pretty." she said.

Blaise ran to Malfoy.

"Well?"

"She says yes. I didn't see a mark."

"Ah but you will when I coax her into telling us."

"C'mon Drake it could be fake."

"But it's not. Ah my red haired goddess you shall be mine." Draco moaned

Elijah was still confused about Malfoy when Umbridge approached her.

"Hem hem. It's after curfew miss Potter."

"Listen you crazy old toad I don't give a damn about your rules I just woke up from a coma and I am going to my dormitory if or if you don't give me a detention." Elijah retorted.

"Miss Potter I would expect such behavior from your brother but you!"

"You and the minister are corrupt and I will end it. I'm onto you hag. I will get to you and my master will help me!" she yelled.

"Miss Potter you are out of control."

"Crucio!"

Umbridge writhed in pain as kids started to gather around. They cheered as Umbridge ran off screaming. She began to fall. Draco caught her and took her to the Slytherin dormitory.

She woke up. "Huh?"

"She's awake."

Elijah sat up and looked around her. There was green everywhere.

"You faint when you're guilty don't you?" said Draco.

Elijah nodded.

"What happened in potions when you fainted?"

"I know things about the death of Cedric Diggory you don't know," was the soft reply.

"Tell me." said Draco.

Elijah sighed. "It's my fault." she said

"What?"

"Listen Zabini and you will find out." The Hufflepuff was silent for a few moments and then began speaking. "The Dark Lord is and always will be my only master,"


End file.
